Блог участника:Rainbow Grizz/Детальный анализ демо Е3
Довольно давно появилась статья на reddit о демо Mankind Divided. Он настолько дотошный, что на него дали ссылку в официальном твиттере Deus Ex. Автор этого анализа — администратор английской вики I-want-a-callisto. Спасибо ей! Это детальный анализ демо Mankind Divided, показанного на E3. В основном он сосредоточен на лоре и элементах игровой вселенной. Заранее извиняюсь, текста довольно много! Также предупреждаю, что этот текст может содержать спойлеры, так что если вы ходите играть в Mankind Divided, зная о сюжете как можно меньше, не читайте дальше. 0:38: Поезд проезжает биллборд с рекламой препарата «Moodex», это стабилизатор настроения (англ. "mood stabilizer"). Реклама гласит: «Это лучшее решение» (англ. «''There's a better solution''») и в нижнем правом углу можно разглядеть нечто похожее на логотип Пэйдж Индастриз (версия Human Revolution). 0:38: Что это за странные голубые штуковины, нависающие над путями? Они немного похожи на наблюдательные площадки. Может быть, они предназначены для богатых людей, живущих в домах неподалёку, желающих иметь панорамный вид на город. 0:44: Надпись на биллборде на станции: «Ускользнуть от вознесения с новым Navig Civilian» (англ. "Escape the rapture with the new Navig Civilian"). en:Navig — это компания по производству автомобилей в Human Revolution, скорее всего Navig Civilian одна из их моделей. Хотя это довольно странный способ рекламировать автомобиль… 0:44: Дженсен в поезде говорит с парнем по имени Миллер. Похоже, этот человек работает в Task Force 29 и предполагается, что он получает приказы «с самого верха». От иллюминатов? Возможно. Он собирается опросить Дженсена, как только последний придёт к нему в офис. Логично предположить, что офис Миллера находится в Праге. 0:44: Пользователь reddit kaltenzahn подсказал, что эта железнодорожная станция — центральная станция Праги. Мы внимательней просмотрели демо и решили, что он прав. Тем не менее на отметке 4:25 на табло видно надпись «Добро пожаловать на станцию Ружичка» (англ. "Welcome to Ruzika Station"). Возможно, эта станция была переименована во вселенной Deus Ex. 1:04: Изготовитель поезда, на котором приехал Дженсен, — фирма en:Motokun, другой автопроизводитель из Human Revolution. 1:09: Элиза, ведущая новостей на телеканале «Пик», на этот раз анимирована! Она уже не статичная картинка на экране! Также как и персона, которую она интервьюирует. Я уверен, вы итак это прочли, но бегущая строка под выпуском новостей гласит: «Эксклюзивное интервью: Ракер потворствует террористам» (англ. "Exclusive Interview: Rucker condones terrorists"). Человек, у которого берут интервью, может быть Талосом Ракером, но я считаю, что они совсем не похожи. Его костюм меня бесит (и я один не вижу усов?). Позже в демо становится ясно, что всё происходящее — классическая пропаганда Пика с громкими заявлениями. 1:18: Действительно хитрый слоган Большого Брата иллюминатов ниже бегущей строки новостей: «Новости Пик всегда на страже, потому что вы всегда на страже» (англ. "Picus News always watching because you are always watching")… Немного позже: «Ваш взгляд на мир» (англ. "Your eyes on the world"). Ещё можно увидеть обрывки фраз: «Тысячи протестуют…» (англ. "Thousands protest...") и «…неминуемо учёные заявляют “Грядёт что-то крупное”» (англ. "...inevitable scientists say "big one is coming""). Кто хочет поставить, что это имеет отношение к грядущему землетрясению в Тихом океане в 2030-м году, которое полностью уничтожит побережье Калифорнии? 1:19: Абсолютно анти-аугментационная реклама напитка. Я думаю, он называется безалкогольный напиток «PapaKola» и слоган: «Машины не могут ощутить вкус, но твой язык может. Будь собой» (англ. "Machines cannot taste but your tongue does. Keep it real"). 1:27: Парень, который толкает Алекс Вегу становится очень грубым, когда понимает, что она модифицирована. Можно подумать, нам было нужно ещё одно подтверждение, что на изменённых смотрят свысока. Кажется, их даже прозвали бряцалками (англ. "clank"). 1:42: Даже несмотря на то, что подразделение Task Force 29 расположено в Праге, агенты были отправлены в Дубай незадолго до событий в демо-видео. Дженсен объяснил это тем, что других свободных команд поблизости не было, но Вега заявила, что это ложь. В Дубае команда попала в своего рода засаду и, видимо, стала свидетелем чего-то значимого. Дженсен подозревает, что иллюминаты отправили их команду с целю «официально» засвидетельствовать это. Я очень заинтригован этим разговором. Интересно, будет ли Дубай одной из локаций игры и, соответственно, узнаем ли мы об этой засаде из первых рук? 2:38: Судя по всему Task Force 29 просто прикрытие для иллюминатов. Так как они связаны с Интерполом, это не удивительно, на самом деле. 3:12: У полицейского на правой руке жёлтый треугольник. Возможно анти-иллюминаторский дизайнерский ход. 3:12: Граффити «Бей аугов» (англ. "Fight augs") с цифрой "4" поверх. "Fight augs" / "Fight 4 augs" — игра слов. 4 ("four") звучит как "for", т.е. лозунг "Бей аугов" исправили на "Бей за аугов". 3:22: Реклама: «Спешите? — Кофейные таблетки» (англ. "When in a rush — Káva pilulka"). «Káva pilulka» в переводе с чешского — кофейные таблетки. Подпись под рекламой сообщает, что это реклама компании en:Soloto, которая производит ТВ- и мобильную электронику в Human Revolution. Иван Бёрк украдкой прошёл мимо на отрезке 3:40-3:47, явно затем, чтобы заминировать станцию. 4:00: Обратите внимание, пропускной пункт разделён для «Аугов» (англ. "Augs") и «Чистых» (англ: "Naturals"). Тем не менее, Вега и Дженсен воспользовались входом для «Чистых». Не понимаю, почему к ним особое отношение. Не исключено, что Интерпол выдал Дженсену специальные документы, что часто практикуется. Но с Вегой ситуация всё равно не ясна. 4:24: Сразу после чекпойнта стоит информационный стол компании под названием «Santeau Group». Их логотип есть в рекламном трейлере рядом с рукой Маджестик-12 (это подтверждение их связи с иллюминатами?). Я точно не уверен, но арабское слово «''Rabi'ah''» может означать, что компания базируется в Дубае. Далеко же они забрались. Также не уверен, что слово Rabi'ah имеет какое-то важное значение. Кроме того, в рекламном трейлере (на 0:15) можно увидеть баннер со словами: цепь, аутсайдер, наручники, подавление, давление и в самом низу логотип Santeau Group. О чём речь пока не понятно. 4:33: Очередной биллборд с надписью «Это лучшее решение» (англ. "There's a better solution"), но на этот раз на баннере логотип en:VersaLife, а не en:Page Industries. Для тех, кто не в курсе, VersaLife дочерняя компания Page Industries, и, я думаю, в данном случае не важно, чей логотип использован, а рекламируют всё тот же «Moodex» из начала видео. Кстати, я не представляю, что за странный белый предмет изображён на баннере. Это что, кровь на нём? 4:44: Прозрачный телефон. Чудно. 4:56: "NSN", о которой говорит Вега, — это Neural Sub Net, нейронная подсеть. Руководители Task Force 29 (TF29) используют её, чтобы поддерживать закрытую связь друг с другом. Янус, лидер Джаггернаута, создал устройство для прослушивания, которое Адам должен подключить к системной плате NSN. Адам должен подобраться к Миллеру, чтобы сделать это. Скорее всего, это значит, что Миллер — один из руководителей TF29. 6:08: Закон о реконструкции человека (англ. "Human Restoration Act") обсуждается в новостях. Во время репортажа на фоне надписи виден флаг ООН. Я думаю, это так же может быть связано с постером в рекламном трейлере (0:15). На нём две руки — человеческая и протез, — и надпись «Кто победит? Голосование» (англ. "Who will win — The Vote"). Всё это может быть связано с поправкой ООН об ограничениях для модифицированных, о которой много говорилось в Human Revolution. 7:59: На территории КПА в Голем-сити на станции Утулек множество плакатов с Ракером и заявлениями вроде «Мы не устарели» (англ. "We are not obsolete") и «Не позволяйте им рвать нас на куски» (англ. "Don't let them tear us apart"). 8:27: Похоже, Талос Ракер сильно напился под давлением своего положения лидера КПА. 10:07: Старые добрые червь «Стоп» и «Бомба» из HR и какое-то новое хакерское устройство под названием "Anti-fog software". 10:09: Бегущая строка новостей «Пик»: «Пражский поезд взорван. ~ Ракер высказался против предположения, что бомбу заложила КПА. ~ Возможна вспышка сальмонеллы…» (англ. "Prague train bombing. ~ Rucker speaks out against alleged ARC bombing. ~ Salmonella outbreak possibly...") 11:42: Из громкоговорителя доносится женский голос. Мне не удалось расслышать большую часть заявлений, кроме одного: «Талос Ракер хотел бы напомнить вам, что насилие — это не ответ» (англ. "Talos Rucker would like to remind you that violence is not the answer"). 12:35: «Biocells», кажется, новое питательное вещество. Может быть это сокращение для «Bioelectric cell» ("Биоэлектрическая батарея") из оригинальной Deus Ex или что-то совершенно иное. Хотя, кажется, функционируют они одинаково. 12:51: Если вы не смотрели стрим этого демо на Twitch, вы не знаете, что это за фонари-пингвины. Дело в том, что в Праге есть достопримечательность под названием «Марш пингвинов через Влатву». И арт-директор решил, что было бы забавно, если бы эти пингвины были украдены и сложены в гетто. 13:05: ящики из-под пива Hefecrocken. Это пиво есть в Human Revolution и The Fall.Подсказал участник Sugarhoney 13:21: Модифицированным всё ещё нужен Нейропозин. Кажется, теперь его прозвали «пози» (англ. "Pozy"). 18:09: У Талоса на столе стоит фигурка ангела, держащего в крыльях Земной шар. Это либо отсылка к Икару, либо статуя титана Атласа. 18:01: Во время разговора с Ракером на экране телевизора изображение с надписью «Янус» (англ. "Janus") и ещё одно слово под ним невозможно разобрать. На DeusEx.com ссылаются на «Группу Януса» (англ. "Janus Collective"), предполагаю, имеется ввиду альтернативное название Коллектива Джаггернаут. Если это так, то, скорее всего, второе слово под «Janus» — «Collective». Во время беседы с Ракером (при условии, что вы ему верите) становится очевидно, что обвинения в терроризме сфабрикованы против него. Основываясь на его комментарии о «хозяевах, скрывающихся в тени», можно предположить, что он догадывается об иллюминатах. Кажется, он беспокоится, что после ареста Task Force 29 его больше никто не увидит. Если честно, я думаю, он прав. Затем Ракер умирает довольно ужасной смертью. Я не думаю, что будет необоснованно предположить, что за его смертью стоят иллюминаты. В рекламном трейлере показана переписка иллюминатов (01:20), Боб Пейдж говорит: «Их лидер слаб» (англ. "Their leader is weak"). Под «ними», скорее всего, имеется в виду КПА и её лидер Талос Ракер. Затем кто-то из Парижа спрашивает про идеальный момент (для устранения лидера КПА, возможно). Может быть, теракт на станции и есть тот самый момент? Я что-то пропустил? Пишите в комментариях. Спасибо, что дочитали до конца! thumb|center|335px|25 минут геймплея игры с комментариями Стива Щепковски Автор: I-want-a-callisto Оригинал: http://www.reddit.com/r/Deusex/comments/3ag5gs/mankind_divided_e3_demo_analysis/?sort=new#csccymh ---- Категория:Новости викии Категория:Записи в блоге